Harry Snart: The Angelic Assassin
by Akuma's knight
Summary: Harry, the younger brother of Captain Cold, was abused and neglected by his father, but his brother always looked out for him, no matter what time of the day, or no matter what he was doing. His brother always came first, after all, what are big brothers for? Random updates


(Dec 18, 2013)

It's a wonderful snow day in Central City, the morning started out normally for a young boy, not just any boy but Harry Snart, Harry was anything but regular. Harry Snart? Who is that you're asking? Well, Harry is the last child in the Snart family tree, very energetic, if at all curious about the world, what makes him So important you may ask? He is the most innocent child out of the three, Harry is only four years old today, his birthday is next week, on Christmas!

He would be five years old, that means he was getting bigger and bigger, meaning he would be just like his big brother, strong and powerful. His big brother was always there for him, even when it was the smallest of situations like someone stealing his crayon. His brother always knows how to make him feel better, even with his cold exterior. Personally little Harry only cared about his big brother and his big sister, his dad was not really much of a nice person, especially around his birthday.

Little Harry was looking at the clock, above the fireplace, eagerly awaiting midnight so that he could say good morning to his big brother, even if it is late at night.

As the clock ticks by, Harry excitedly sits and waits for the midnight to hit so that he could see his big brother. Harry jumps up from his seat, as he hears his brother coming down the stairs.

In a calm cool voice, his brother asked. "Harry? What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"But big brother, I wanted to say good morning!" Here he smiled broadly, happy to see his big brother. Leonard sighs, but can't help but smile at his brothers positive mindset.

"Time for bed little one, if you don't go to bed, Santa won't be able to bring you presents, because he knows when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake..." His big brother sang as Harry begins to fall asleep.

"Night night big brother..." Harry whispered as he drifted to sleep.

"Night night little one..." Leonard replied as he carried his brother to bed, kissing his fore head, and covering him gently in the warm blankets.

Later that evening, Leonard Snart and his partner had done a robbery that made them millions.

"All right partner, why exactly did we have to rob a bank?" A mysterious person, asked Leonard, just as they drove away.

"For my brother, that's why." Leonard replied.

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother. What makes him so special?"

Leonard became cold and spoke quietly, "I'm doing this for his college fund."

"College fund? Snart you're very smart, do you really think they will accept him?" His partner asked genuinely concerned.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Snart mused cynically.

"Why the suspicious tone Snart?" His partner in suspicion, quirked a brow.

With very little humor, Leonard spoke, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

His partner grunts, knowing it's best to leave it alone. Might as well make off with the money while you have the chance and not waste time talking.

The plan goes off smoothly and Leonard decides to head back home, after dropping his partner off at his hideout.

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day, where Leonard Snart would choose family over money." His partner said as he walked away into his hideout.

(A/N: Warning abuse scene look away)

An hour later Leonard opened the door to his car on his way home, and hears screams coming from the house, he paled; horror is plastered on his face. He comes rushing into the house and sees his father, who just got out of Iron Heights Prison, beating his baby brother.

Harry was crying, tears as his father made him bleed with his boot . Blood started pouring from his head as he was kicked, again and again, the little one was silently praying for his brother to save him, Until something snapped. Brother was home, and he was not happy.

That's the last thing that he saw before he passed out.


End file.
